Please Help Me
by The Unknown Smile
Summary: I'm so scared. Why is he smiling?


**A/N: It is four in the morning, and I'm hyped up on music. So here's a story! Hurray for bored writing!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Please Help Me<strong>

**~The greatest trick the devil ever pulled, was making the world believe he was someone else.~**

_Jennifer: Alex!_

_Alex: What are you doing up this early? It's almost 7!_

_Jennifer: I've been up for a while. Did I wake you up?_

_Alex: Nah. My brother woke me up. -.-_

_Jennifer: Haha. That sucks. :3_

_Alex: Yeah. I'm tired._

_Jennifer: You'll get over it soon. Trust me. My mom woke me up before she left for work._

_Alex: So, what are you up to?_

_Jennifer: Listening to scary stories. Nothing else to do. Danny's asleep, and I'm not sure about Jenn. I'm sure she's asleep too._

_Alex: Aw. I'm sorry._

_Jennifer: Eh. At least I have you~ :3_

_Alex: Yeah. You do. _

_Jennifer: Ugh! Alex! There's someone outside!_

_Alex: Really? What are they doing?_

_Jennifer: I don't know. Looking at the sky with their arms stretched out._

_Alex: Damn. Maybe they're happy to be up, or got high early?_

_Jennifer: Alex, I'm going to punch you._

_Alex: What! Why! What did I do?_

_Jennifer: Can't you hear me knocking on the window? I can see you across the street from my house!_

_Alex: Jennifer, I'm at home!_

_Jennifer: It looks like you! It's even wearing your Slipknot sweater! Did you let one of your friends borrow it or something?_

_Alex: No! It's in my closet! Besides, my friends look nothing like me! Maybe someone has the same one?_

_Jennifer: No. It looks like you. Exactly like you. You sure you're not here?_

_Alex: Positive! I'm at home! Besides, I don't even know where you live._

_Jennifer: He turned around. Dear god, his smile is sickening._

_Alex: He's smiling?_

_Jennifer: Yep. And walking towards my house._

_Jennifer: Fuck, Alex, I don't know what to do!_

Alex: Is there anyone home with you?

_Jennifer: No. Everyone left. I'm alone. _

_Alex: Well, just stay in your room with everything locked. You'll be okay._

_Jennifer: Yeah, I will. Stay with me until he leaves?_

_Alex: Well... you're so far away..._

_Jennifer: You know what I mean!_

_Alex: Haha, yeah. I do. And I will. :)_

_Jennifer: Yay!_

_Alex: What is the guy doing now?  
><em>

_Jennifer: Walking near the house. He's walking on the rocks. ;-;_

_Jennifer: And he's by the stairs to the door now. Fucking help!_

_Alex: I'm sorry, I wish I could, but I can't get to your house. _

_Jennifer: He's at the door now. I think he's picking the lock. _

_Alex: Call the cops! Do you have anything to protect yourself?_

_Jennifer: Knives. And lots of them. But what if he has a gun? I can't win if he does!_

_Alex: Just get the biggest knife you can and hide somewhere. Call the cops and be quiet. _

_Jennifer: Gotcha. I know where I'm gonna hide. Wish me luck, schatz!_

**~Five minutes later~**

_Alex: Jennifer? You okay?_

_Jennifer: He's inside. The cops won't be here for another fifteen minutes! I really hate life right about now. _

_Alex: Where are you?_

_Jennifer: I took shelter in the bathroom. I can hide in the shower and jump out if he enters. _

_Alex: A bathroom is a horrible place to hide!  
><em>

_Jennifer: Shut up! My room doesn't have anywhere to hide!_

_Alex: Could've went in the closet._

_Jennifer: It's cluttered!_

_Jennifer: He's talking. ;-;_

_Alex: What is he saying?_

_Jennifer: He keeps calling my name, telling me to come out. You sure it's not you, or any of your friends? Because I swear, I'm not going to hold back in the stabbing!_

_Alex: It's not me, and my friends don't know you. _

_Jennifer: I'm scared, Alex. His voice is deep and scary._

_Alex: Where is he? Is he close?_

_Jennifer: He's coming up the stairs..._

_Jennifer: If I don't succeed in killing this bastard, just know I loved you. You're a nice guy, and I'm glad I met you._

_Alex: Jenn, don't say that. You'll be okay! _

_Jennifer: He's outside the door. I'll miss you._

_Alex: Calm down! You're going to get through this!_

_Alex: Jenn?_

_Alex: Jennifer, are you there?_

_Alex: Please, say something! _

_Alex: Jennifer, I'm sorry I couldn't help you. Please just be okay._

_Jennifer: he's gone. _

_Alex: Really? Thank god!_

_Jennifer: yeah. hey, you wanna hang out later? i really need to get away from here, and i wanna see you man. i miss you_

_Alex: Sure. Where you wanna meet up at?_

_Jennifer: the park or the cemetery?_

_Alex: Yeah. Alright. I'll meet you there around ten?_

_Jennifer: sure! can't wait to see you, friend!_

_Alex: Hey, Jenn? How do I know this is you?_


End file.
